


The Starfall Captain

by Gravatea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, OC, OC Profile, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: One Piece OC. Feel free to use 'em.





	

Name: Nenshou, Yoko (Last, First)

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (When she began as a pirate), 21 (Pre-Timeskip), 23 (Post Timeskip)

Epithet: "Yoko of the Shichibukai,"

Occupation: Shichibukai (Seven Warlords of the Sea), Pirate Captain.

Allies: Starfall Pirates (Her Crew), Revolutionary Army, Shichibukai, Straw Hat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, Heart Pirates, Law.

Enemies: World Government, Blackbeard Pirates, Law (Rival).

Bounty: 84,000,000 (First Bounty), 240,000,000 (After destroying a large Marine fortress crossing into the Grand Line) 380,000,000 (Pre-Timeskip), 470,000,000 ( During Time-Skip, Frozen After accepting the Shichibukai position)  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Abilities/Powers:  
Devil Fruit: Yoko possesses the Paramecia-type devil fruit, Hoshi-Hoshi no Mi (Star-Star Fruit). This gives her the power to create stars in the form of balls of light that, when launched at a target, will create explosions of varying sizes, from targeting a single person, to wiping out a whole island at her full strength. Even though this drains all of her energy, causing her to fall asleep for a day or more afterwards, it caused the World Government to give her a very high bounty before they invited her to join the Shichibukai in an attempt to keep an eye on her, as well as use her devil fruit for intimidation.

Haki: Yoko recieved training in the two main types of Haki from an unknown mentor before setting out as a pirate, giving her incredible reflexes and sensory perception, as well as superhuman strength and durability, using an informal fighting style she grew up with based on street brawling. As such, she has tendency to fight "dirty." She has confided in Law that she also possesses Conquerer's Haki, but she prefers to keep this ability under wraps. Though her level of skill is unknown, Yoko's awareness of wielding it suggests that she posseses some skill with the ability.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bio: Yoko is a stubbornly independent person, having never relied on anyone. She even set out as a pirate almost totally alone, recruiting only a small crew of necessary positions (Navigator, Cook, Doctor, etc.). But, as her fame grew, so did her crew. Though she is picky about who she allows to join her, she now boasts a moderately sized crew of a few dozen.

Even though Yoko is very independent, she is a wild and very social girl. Yoko is very friendly and outgoing no matter where she goes on her pirate adventures. However, she has a ruthless side. On her first voyage, Yoko got caught in a large battle between seven marine ships and three different pirate crews. Hers was the only ship to survive, and she discovered her devil fruit as she salvaged the wreckage afterwards.

After the Great War and Blackbeard's defection, she received a letter from the World Government, inviting her to join the Shichibukai. Yoko soon decided to accept, though she only accepted to get rid of her high bounty.

Soon after joining the Shichibukai, Yoko came to meet Law. They soon began a friendly, but intense and competitive rivalry mostly consisting of verbal and physical sparring matches. A few crew members on both sides believe their rivalry is a cover for their romantic feelings towards each other, though there have been no explicit hints as to whether this is the truth or not.

Sometime during her adventures, she met the Straw Hat pirates. Yoko found Luffy amusing, and befriended him. She doesn't have much ambition but to adventure through the world, and to fight Law whenever and wherever possible. Believing the World Government is corrupt, Yoko is also a secret sympathizer of the Revolutionary Army, them having made contact with her shortly after she was invited to join up with the Shichibukai, and that meeting resulted in her promising support if/when the time comes.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Weakness(es):  
Yoko tends to fight using her gut, relying on her Haki to warn her of incoming attacks and protect her, this leaves her open to tactical attacks that don't target her directly.

Her informal fighting style is self developed, and therefore may have openings enemies can exploit.

Her devil fruit uses a lot of stamina depending on the explosion sizes (much like the size of Law's ROOM affecting his stamina), so in prolonged fights where she is forced to use her devil fruit repeatedly, her energy falls rapidly, leaving her sluggish and vulnerable.

Other than these, she also suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses.


End file.
